The Best Birthday Ever
by RedHal
Summary: It's Danny's 15th Birthday and the 1st anniversary of the birth of Danny Phantom.  However, between the confusion of Masters' Blasters and all the ghost attacks Jack and Maddie have lost track of the days.  Will they realize the true date before midnight?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: On Danny's 14th birthday, he got zapped by the portal. Now, a full year later, Danny's turning 15. However, with all the excitement of Masters' Blasters, unknown to Danny, his parents lost track of the days and haven't realized the exact date. Danny thinks they had just forgotten his big day. Can Danny's day get better? Will Jack and Maddie realize that today is their son's birthday? Will Masters' Blasters meet their match in ghost?

A/N: This whole story happens in one day. And a word of warning, NOT my best work, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

_**The Best Birthday Ever**_

**Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton was feeling very depressed. The town, that had FINALLY thought of him as a hero, was deciding that they were better off without him. It had been a full year since he got his power (which ironically had been on his birthday), and he was STILL getting used to them.

Danny rolled over that Saturday afternoon and smiled. It was a little after nine in the morning. It was finally his 15th birthday

He jumped out of bed and went downstairs half expecting his parents and sister to scream 'Happy Birthday' to him.

He got to the kitchen. There were his parents and his sister…but no greeting

"Hi guys" Danny greeted figuring that they just didn't see them

"Hi Danny" Jack said. "Got any big plans for today?"

"Not to my knowledge" Danny said expectantly.

"Great! Then you can come with me and bother Masters Blasters until they give us autographs."

Jazz winced as Danny cringed.

"On second thought, I think I'll just hang out with Sam and Tucker again." Danny said "Unless…YOU want to do something with me today Mom"

"I'm just going to work on the weapons. See if I can't help with Masters' Blasters"

Jazz bit her lip when she heard a low growl come from her brother and prayed he didn't call her out.

"Then I'm just going to meet up with Sam and Tucker" Danny said "But before I leave, is there anything you guys would like to say to me?"

"Nope" Jack said

"Be careful out there" Maddie said

"Oh yeah. That too" Jack realized

Danny looked over his parents one last time to see if they were showing any signs of keeping a secret. He paid REALLY close attention to his father (who couldn't keep a secret).

Nothing. No sign of hiding a surprise party

Danny then left the building and went to the Foley's home. Tucker had already gone for the day.

"Oh" Danny said with a sigh. "Do you know where he went?"

"Probably to Sam's or your place" Monica Foley told Danny

"Thanks Mrs. Foley" Danny said before getting on his scooter and going over to Sam's place and rang the doorbell

The door opened to reveal Sam's grandmother.

"Hello Mrs. Manson" Danny greeted "Are Sam and Tucker in?"

"No Danny" the elderly woman told him

"Oh" Danny said downheartedly. Looks as if he'd be spending his birthday alone "You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"

"No Dear."

"Oh. Well…thanks anyways" he said before turning to leave.

"Danny!" the elderly woman said

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked

"Happy birthday" she stated.

He gave her a smile before getting on his scooter and took off

When he got home, his mother was working on the invention.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked

"Said something about being back later tonight" Maddie said

"Mom? Are you SURE you're not doing anything else today?" Danny asked begging that there was a surprise party hint.

"I'm certain Danny. Why?" she asked

"Don't you know what today is?" he asked

"Of course I do" she said

Danny gave her an expectant look

"It's Saturday" she told him

"Never mind" he said leaving the lab, went up to his room, and slammed the door…hard

He couldn't believe it. His own parents had forgotten his birthday. Not to mention the first anniversary of the day he almost died

He plopped down on the bed, faintly hearing his father's voice out the window calling after the new ghost hunters.

Danny looked around his room and saw that someone, no doubt his father, had put up a Masters' Blasters up in his room…right next to a Vote for Vlad poster.

Danny rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the posters. All the people pictured were making his superhero life more complicated. Masters' Blasters was making Danny Phantom look like an idiot and Vlad…well…Vlad's always been a creep. Ever since he found out that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius.

Deciding to have a bit of fun on his birthday, he ran downstairs, grabbed a package of colored sharpies and flew them back up to his room. He then started drawing on the poster (Making Vlad look something like a cross between a devil and a toucan as well as coloring his face and hair so that he looked like his ghost form). He then drew a speech bubble out of Vlad's mouth and wrote in a phrase

_Hello. I'm a power-crazed frootloop bent on killing the one friend I have left and then marrying his wife and turning his son into my evil apprentice which will happen the day I decide to live out my life as a missionary._

Danny then turned to Masters' Blasters and started scribbling on the picture. When he finished, he felt his ghost sense go off. He looked around prepared to fight.

Nothing.

Danny shrugged before suddenly, his closet door swung open by itself.

"I'm going ghost" he said before turning into Danny Phantom.

He waited for the ghost, with his luck it was probably just the box ghost, but nothing happened.

"_Danny!" _Sam's voice came from the closet as if far off

"SAM!" he exclaimed before running into the closet and saw a small portal (that looked like it had been created by Wulf.) When he emerged into the ghost zone… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"SURPRISE!" a crowd cheered as green, white, and black balloons fell.

Danny jumped in shock at the sight of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani Phantom, Clockwork, Frostbite, Skulker, Walker and his goons, Ember, Poindexter, Wulf, Technus, Spectra, the Lunch Lady, Dora, Johnny, Kitty, Shadow, Desiree, Fright Knight, Youngblood, the Ghost Writer, Pandora, Amorpho, and, of course, the Box Ghost.

"What's going on?" Danny asked looking to see his friends and his less dangerous enemies gathered as one.

"There are two times when a truce is formed" Skulker explained. "Christmas and Deathday Parties. Of course, as you're not really dead, you don't really HAVE a Deathday, but luckily the day you got your powers lie on the same day as your human birth"

"It's a rule" Walker added

Danny turned to his human friends

"Is this where you've been all day?" he asked

"Of course." Sam said. "The birthday of our best friend and the anniversary of the creation of Danny Phantom? We had to do SOMETHING big!"

"Luckily, Frostbite told us of the Deathday truce" Tucker said

"Any other reason?" Danny asked knowing his friends too well.

"We've noticed you backed off the ghost hunting" Ember explained "And frankly, I'd rather fight you than those other three freaks."

"Yeah. We at least have a shot of winning against you" Spectra said

"I'm touched" Danny said half sarcastically

"We've been planning this for a week" Jazz told her brother. "I used the Speeder to ask for advice from Clockwork and I found the ghosts trying to find someway to get rid of Masters' Blasters and bring back you."

"We were thinking of unleashing whatever ghost Clockwork keeps locked up in that damned thermos of yours." Technus said

"Don't you DARE touch that Thermos" Danny instructed. "You know how much power I used to put that nut up? Don't laugh Tucker"

Tucker had his hand covering his mouth at the sound of his best friend calling himself a nut.

"Who IS that in there?" Johnny asked

"Let's get this party started!" Tucker said changing the subject

0000

While Danny and his friends (and foes) were having the time of their lives in the ghost zone, at Fenton Works,

Jack came into the room to see Maddie at the table in concentration mode.

"Jack? Has Danny been acting weird today?" she asked

"Danny's been acting weird for a whole year Mads" Jack said putting up the autographed poster

"But today especially" she mused "Ever since he asked me what today was, I haven't been able to concentrate"

"You would think a teenager would know when a day is Saturday" Jack mused. "I have an idea! Since the kids are out, how about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah" she agreed thinking that maybe she could get some kind of a clue. "But my pick"

"Aw Man!" Jack groaned before perking up. "I'll get the Fenton Popcorn!"

Maddie went to the Fenton Video Collection and looked at the different titles. Suddenly, she saw one that she hadn't watched in AGES

She smiled as she grabbed it and placed it in the VCR. She pushed play and she and Jack sat down in front of the TV.

The screen showed the stairs to the upstairs of Fenton Works. Suddenly, a two-year old Jazz came downstairs in her pink pajamas

"_There's the lucky girl!" Jack's voice came_

"_What do you mean Daddy?" she asked "Where's Mommy?"_

"_C'mon Jazeriness. Mommy's going to meet us somewhere" Jack said._

_The screen went black and reappeared in a hospital._

"_Daddy? WHY are we in the hopital?" Jazz asked_

"_You'll see" Jack said sounding joyful as he opened a door to reveal Maddie in a bed_

"_Mommy!" Jazz exclaimed worriedly as she ran to her mother. "Whats a matter, Mommy? You're skinny. Where's the baby?"_

_Maddie pushed a button on the bed signaling the nurse who came in with a bundle of blue blankets._

"_So this is the big sister" the nurse said smiling at the confused Jazz while handing the baby over to Maddie._

"_Sweetie" Maddie said gently to Jazz. "This is your baby brother, Danny" _

"_Which I still say is a dumb name" Jack muttered earning a glare from his wife_

_Jazz climbed onto the bed to get a better look as her father filmed the first meeting between brother and sister. Maddie pushed the blanket away from the baby's face to reveal the sleeping baby with a head of black hair_

_Suddenly, the baby stirred and opened his bright ice-blue eyes and beheld his family for the very first time (as Maddie had still been in labor when Jack went to go get Jazz)_

"_Hi Danny" Jazz said quietly "I'm your big sister Jazz. The guy with the camera is our Daddy" _

"_And I'm your Mommy" Maddie added gently _

"_Welcome to the Fenton Family son" Jack said, voice cracking with emotion._

_Jazz leaned forward and planted a kiss on her brother's head_

"_I can't wait till you get older" Jack said. "Then I can teach you all I know about ghosts!" _

_Danny then started crying_

"_What's wrong with him?" Jazz asked frantically_

"_He's probably just hungry" The nurse explained to the worried two-year old_

"_Jack. Please turn off the camera and keep Jazz busy while I feed Danny" Maddie said_

"_Okay" Jack said sounding reluctant before the screen went blank_

"That was quite a day" Jack mused

"Wait a minute…" Maddie realized something as she turned to the calendar. Between all the ghost attacks, she had forgotten what month it was. The flashing date of July 20th that was flashing on the screen had almost seemed to her like a beacon

Sure enough, the month was July (already?). And the Saturday dates were the 6th, 13th, 20th, and 27th.

The scene on the screen changed to back at the Fenton home a few days after the birth of Danny

_Jazz was sitting on the couch looking very excited while Maddie's sister, Alicia, was holding the baby_

"_Can I hold him NOW?" Jazz asked eagerly and a bit impatiently_

_Alicia turned to her sister who nodded._

"_Mind his head, Jazzipants" Jack said from behind the camera_

_Jazz eagerly allowed her baby brother to be placed in her arms. _

"_How has she been taking to Danny?" Alicia asked Maddie._

"_She loves him" Maddie said proudly as Jazz beamed at her baby brother_

"_Don't worry Danny" Jazz said "I'll protect you while Mommy and Daddy fight ghosts" _

"That the same Jazz we caught trying to sell Danny in a Garage sale for 2 cents?" Jack asked

Maddie jumped up as something was eating at her from the inside. She then stopped the tape and turned the T.V. to the T.V. Guide channel. She froze at the date

July 20th.

"Jack?" she asked making sure she was still blocking the screen. "What's the ACTUAL date?"

"Let's see…" Jack mused as he turned to the calendar. "July…13th? That reminds me! We've got to get something for Danny for next week"

"Jack." She said as she stepped aside and pointed to the date on the screen

"Suffering Spooks!" Jack swore as he jumped off. "How'd we end up missing a full week!"

"Something tells me it's going to take a while for Danny to forgive us for THIS one" Maddie said feeling a STRONG wave of guilt. So strong, the only way she'd feel guiltier was if she learned that, somehow, Danny Phantom was her son due to one of HER inventions.

Maddie ran upstairs and knocked on her son's door.

"Danny? Can we talk?" she asked

No answer.

She opened the door and looked around and found the room empty. She turned to the posters and her eyebrows shot up at how Danny had redecorated the posters that Jack had placed in his room

Her gut told her that Danny didn't care too much for Vlad (which she already knew) and the Masters' Blasters.

She then smiled at the closed closet door. It had been an old trick of his to hide in the closet. Though he mainly used it during the traditional Christmas Argument.

Maddie smiled at the memory

_Maddie and Jack were in the middle of an argument about Santa when suddenly the mother realized something._

"_Jasmine? Where's your brother?" Maddie asked seeing that the now 7 year old Danny wasn't downstairs helping decorate the tree._

"_He's in his room" the Nine year old Jazz said reading a book on the History of Christmas._

_Maddie went upstairs as her husband was trying to prove that a fat man can fit through the chimney. When Maddie got to Danny's room, she looked around and saw that the closet door was cracked open a bit and she heard her son's breathing._

"_Danny?" she asked as she opened the door and found her son curled up against the wall_

"_Are you and Daddy mad at each other?" he asked innocently_

"_No Honey" she said as she sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. "Just…your Daddy's being too big of a kid. If anyone needs to be the kid in this family, it's you and your sister" _

"_Why don't you believe in Santa?"_

"_I'm a scientist Danny. I'll believe Santa when I see him" _

"_But you don't see ghosts and you believe in them" he pointed out_

"_Well, there's proof of their existence through something known as ectoplasm" _

"_Ecto-what?" he asked_

"_I'll explain more when you're older" she said with a chuckle as she kissed his head_

End Flashback

"Danny?" she asked as she touched the doorknob


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the Ghost Zone (a few minutes earlier),

Danny was opening his presents which had been cleared of traps or that could be used against him.

"Thanks Dani" Danny said giving his clone a hug after he opened a snowglobe that would show him where she was so he would stop worrying about her. And the best part was that Vlad wouldn't be able to use it

"Least I can do after you saved me last week" she said as Danny placed the Snowglobe gently next to the Danny Phantom P.D.A.; his new guitar; and a few other things. The one present that he had on him was a necklace (Wulf's gift) that would open a portal to a specific place in the Ghost Zone. The exact location was a 'you'll see'

"Now for your last present" Clockwork said as he floated towards the ghost boy. "Desiree. Remove the spell"

"Say the magic word" she said teasingly.

"I WISH you would remove the spell" Clockwork said giving her a look

"Not quite what I meant" she muttered before saying "So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

The red and black room then turned into what looked like Fenton Works Lab

"Do NOT tell me we've been home this whole time" Danny said

"Danny Phantom." Clockwork announced. "Welcome to your very own lair"

"And once we leave after the party," Skulker said. "We won't be able to come in."

"How?" Danny asked

"Your Dad's ghost shield generator" Tucker explained

"We'll still be able to come from the ghost zone entrance" Frostbite told him "Just we won't be able to come down to the basement"

"We all pitched in for this one" Spectra said. "Every ghost needs a lair. Even half ghosts"

"It's a rule" Walker said

"But what about Plasmius and Dani?" Danny asked

"I'm not old enough yet" she said.

"you have to be a ghost for a full year apparently" Sam explained

"As for Plasmius, he's a bitter, lonely man." Tucker added. "His house is his lair. You have to share your home with your parents. That doesn't count."

"So, we made your lair look like home" Jazz said

"Guys…I can't thank you guys enough." Danny said

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked over the alarm.

"Someone's coming into your closet." Skulker told him.

"Probably Mom or Dad" Jazz realized

"What do we do?" Danny asked panicking. "If they see a ghost portal in my closet…"

"Got it covered" Tucker said digging through his backpack

"It's time to end this party anyways." Clockwork said before waving his staff and the ghosts vanished (with the box ghost yelling 'Beware')

"Here we go" Tucker said pulling out a spray can.

"Take a DEEP breath" Sam told Jazz

Tucker stuck his hand and the can into the portal and sprayed while explaining his plan

0000

Maddie opened the door and was greeted by a VERY bad smell

"Danny?" she asked while holding her nose

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all came out panting with Danny looking just disgusted as he came out last. Jazz ran over to the window and opened it.

"I win" Danny told his friends

"Why do I get the strange feeling you cheated?" Sam asked him.

"Dude. The challenge was 'who can stand Foley, by Tucker Foley the longest in a confined space WITHOUT holding his breath!'" Tucker added

Danny just gave them a look that said 'not my fault I don't need to breath when in ghost form'

"Danny. I'm SO sorry" Maddie said. "We thought we were still in June"

Suddenly, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz started laughing really hard. Mother and son turned to them and saw that they had noticed Danny's 'artistic' changes to his posters that Jack had put up

"Can I add something?" Sam asked as she calmed down

"Be my guest" Danny said

She pulled out a sharpie and walked over to the Masters' Blasters poster and wrote in big bold letters: _DANNY PHANTOM ROCKS!_

"Me next!" Tucker said as he ran to the poster and where it said at the bottom 'beats disasters', he crossed out the beats and wrote 'causes.'

"You guys don't really care much for Vlad and his new team do you?" Maddie asked

"Danny Phantom's saved all of our lives Mom" Jazz informed her mother

"What?" she asked "Why didn't you children tell us?"

"Would you have believed us?" Danny asked

"Point taken" she sighed before turning to Danny. "Let's go downstairs"

"Okay" Danny said confused

Everyone went downstairs. Danny was instantly greeted by a bear hug courtesy of his father wishing him a 'Happy Birthday'. Danny had to admit, it was SLOWLY turning into just that.

"You know…we should all go out and celebrate. Because it just hit me" Jack said. "Not only is it your big 1-5, Danny, but this is the first birthday of the portal which YOU got to work"

"Yeah" Danny agreed half-heartedly as he realized something:

He had kept his powers from his parents for a FULL year now. And his parents did look upset for loosing track of the days

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Maddie asked

Danny saw the looks in his friends eyes knowing what they were thinking: full access to the Fenton arsenal, later curfew, money…

Danny turned back to his parents. He suddenly realized something: he was sick and tired of all the lies, half-truths and secrets

"how about a promise?" he suggested

"We'll never forget your birthday again" Jack promised

"Not what I had in mind" Danny told his father

"What DID you have in mind?" Jazz asked wondering if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do

"Promise me you WON'T…um…what's the word?" Danny asked "Act until I give you a FULL explanation"

"Explanation?" the parents asked confused wondering if he was going to explain about his low grades and the many missed curfews and the detentions.

"He's not…!" Tucker gasped

"I think he is" Sam said before running to the window and closing the blinds

"Remember how I got the portal working?" Danny asked his parents

"Uh…" Jack said trying to think

"You never did tell us the details" Maddie told him.

"Tucker. The disc" Danny said

"You're sure about this?" Tucker asked as he fished out a DVD from the backpack

"A year is long enough" he said taking the disc from his friend and handed it to his mother. "This is the security disc from the lab from a year ago today to a week later"

"What are you doing with it?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Because there's something on it I didn't want you to see at the time" Danny told her.

She took the disc and placed it in the DVD player and pressed play.

Everyone gathered around the screen and watched as the date in the bottom right corner blinked a year ago that day. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were in the lab. Due to the position of the camera, they couldn't hear the conversation going on. But they did see Danny put on his white hazmat suit with the black gloves and boots that had vanished that day. Then the Danny on the screen walked into the portal with his friends watching curious. Suddenly, there was a bright green and white flash from the portal and Danny screamed in pain. Those who were viewing the accident for the first time winced at the scream.

"_DANNY!" _the Sam and Tucker on the screen yelled in terror

The portal then formed into the vortex they could go down to the lab and see today. Then, a white glove grabbed the edge of the portal. Finally, a familiar body crashed down unconsciously on the lab floor causing the parents' mouths to drop and turn to their son in shock

"I'm going ghost" Danny whispered under his breath and allowed himself to turn into Danny Phantom.

He allowed the news to sink in before explaining himself

"We think that the ectoplasm from the portal fused with my D.N.A. allowing me to have ghost powers." He told his parents. "This is why I've been late coming home, skipping class, and my grades have been dropping…I've been using my powers to fight ghosts. We catch…what's the average Tuck?"

"3 ghosts a day…not counting the Box Ghost" Tucker said. "And that's a slow day"

"Three ghosts a day on a SLOW day?" Maddie exclaimed in shock almost scared to know what a fast day was like.

"And some are harder than others" Danny said

The next thing Danny knew, his mother was hugging him pretty tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked

"I was scared" he admitted as he slowly returned the hug

"Danny. We'll always love you" Jack told his son.

"And we're so proud of you" his mother added.

"You are?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Jack said. "A full fledged ghost hunter at 14…unless it took you a while to decide to fight ghosts"

"I've been fighting off ghosts for 11 months Dad" Danny said. "It's been getting relatively easier with time"

"Relatively?" Maddie asked concerned.

"The earlier ghosts that I fight with constantly like Skulker, Technus, Ember, the box ghost, and Vl-Plasmius get easier with each fight as I gain experience and more control of my abilities" Danny said. "But once in a while I end up fighting a new and powerful ghost like Nocturne, Undergrowth, and Vortex"

"It couldn't have been easy with us and that Red Huntress hunting you on top of that" Maddie said brushing her son's now white bangs from his face

"It's kept me on my toes" he said with a shrug "It hasn't been easy though: school, ghost hunting, and the secrets…"

"Well, no more secrets. Alright?" Maddie asked

"Alright" he promised before hugging her again and felt his father join in the hug.

Danny sighed with relief. He had his parents' acceptance which was the best birthday present he could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ha! How many of you thought I had REALLY ended this story?

**Chapter 4**

"Danny!" Jazz said realizing something after Danny explained some of his powers to his parents "I've just got a GREAT idea!"

"What?" Danny asked

"Well, you know how lately Masters' Blasters has been making you look like an idiot?" Jazz asked

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed angrily. "NOBODY makes MY boy look like an idiot!"

"Dad. Let's hear Jazz out" Danny said grabbing onto his Dad's sleeve. "If we don't like it, you have my blessing to beat them up and then beat up Vlad for hiring those clowns when the town had a perfectly good superhero"

"Does Vlad know about you?" Maddie asked

"Long story" he said simply before turning to Jazz

"Go take a vacation." Jazz suggested. "Spend some time in your brand new lair. And as it's still the 20th of July, that truce is still going. You can get all the ghosts from that party to attack Amity at once"

"You may be onto something Jazz" Danny said before running to the phone and dialing a number. "Vlad? Can you call a press conference? Danny Phantom has something he'd like to announce to Amity Park….No it's not my secret…No it's not your little secret either…You'll know when you call the damned press conference"

Danny rolled his eyes at what Vlad was saying as his mother was giving him a 'watch your mouth' look.

"Only my parents can tell me to watch my mouth, Vlad" Danny retorted to his arch foe. "And you're not my Dad….not even CLOSE to yet"

000

A few minutes later,

Danny Phantom was standing at the podium on the steps of City Hall. A confused Mayor Vlad was standing to the right of him

"People of Amity Park" Danny announced. "I just thought I'd inform you all that I'm going to leave the town. Apparently you're in FAR greater hands with Masters' Blasters. However, if you change your mind and decide that you do need me, just contact Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, or Jazz Fenton. They know how to contact me. Goodbye."

Danny went invisible and took off. He looked down and saw Vlad looking rather smug with himself

Danny smirked as he flew to his lair in his closet. He had already contacted the ghosts and Clockwork said something about the PERFECT way to stop Vlad. Danny was all for stopping Vlad so he didn't question his ally

Luckily, Clockwork had given those who were in the most danger a charm to protect them.

0000

Just when things were starting to look like the day was just a normal 20th of July, the clouds darkened and the ghosts started flying everywhere. Masters' Blasters was slowly catching them, but they were clearly outnumbered

"Boy do I know how they feel" Tucker laughed as Vlad, as he was in public and couldn't go ghost, was going frantic. The ghosts were supposed to come out one at a time! There was no way his team that he hired to drive Danny away could handle all these ghosts.

"I haven't seen this many ghosts since the Paraiah Dark incident." Sam laughed at Vlad

"But why do we have to wear these medallions?" Jack asked tugging at a very familiar medallion in the shape of a cog.

"No idea" Jazz said.

"Skulker? What is the meaning of this?" Vlad hissed.

"We ghosts are sick and tired of you telling us what to do!" Skulker said truthfully, but was feeling a lot braver with power in his arsenal, though he was a little worried

Danny had seemed awfully serious about not doing what Clockwork had told the hunter to do.

"I'm the most powerful being on earth!" Vlad reminded the ghost

"Not anymore!" Skulker said revealing a beaten up Thermos

"He's not" Jazz and Sam gasped as they recognized it

Skulker uncapped the Thermos

"He is" Tucker said flatly

Everyone watched in horror as the blue vortex shot up and dark clouds formed in the sky

"Let's see who this most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone is" Spectra said eagerly


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The vortex died leaving a really buff ghost laughing evilly.

"FOOLS! YOU HAVE RELEASED ME FROM PRISON!" he exclaimed

"Is that…?" Ember asked rubbing her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked again and the P in the D symbol was clearly on the blue-flamed-haired ghost's chest. "The DIPSTICK!"

"WHOA!" Technus exclaimed. "I did not see that coming"

Dark Dan shot an ecto-ray at the ghosts and then at the buildings. Masters' Blasters then decided to take action.

It only took half a second for all three of them to be thrown into a dumpster.

"Okay…not the best plan" Skulker said.

"Who IS that?" Maddie asked as Team Phantom and the Fentons hid in an alley out of sight of Dark Dan.

"Mom? Dad? Ever heard of the time stream?" Jazz asked

"Yeah" They answered

"That ghost lives out of it" Jazz said.

"He's from the future" Tucker explained. "You see, in a time stream where all of us and Lancer die, leaving Danny alone, he goes to his arch foe and has him remove all emotions. Danny's ghost form retaliates and merges with Plasmius' half form creating…that"

"You mean…THAT'S Danny?" Jack asked

"Yes and no" Sam told him. "Danny swore he'd never let that jerk come into being, but as Danny caught him when Dark Dan traveled to the past to make sure that we died, Dark Dan exists out of the time stream"

"What the heck is going on?" Vlad asked Team Phantom knowing that they were probably in on who this damned powerful ghost was as he ran into the alley

"You know how Danny Phantom's arch enemy wants him as an evil apprentice?" Sam asked Vlad

"I've…heard rumors" Vlad said keeping his secret

"That guy's from a future where it does happen" Sam said with a smirk. "Phantom gets so damned powerful, he ends up destroying Plasmius…and all of us…Including Mrs. Fenton."

Those who knew that Vlad was Plasmius tried SO hard not to laugh at the clubbed over the head look he was giving.

"Of course," Tucker added. "Now Dark Dan doesn't exist in the time stream as Danny's sworn never to let that jerk exist"

Suddenly a portal opened to reveal Danny looking ready to kill someone as he had JUST learned that he was needed and why.

"Did I not say to NEVER touch that thermos!" Danny exclaimed before duplicating himself and then using two of his four copies to shoot an ecto-blast at his evil future self and his other two to shoot ice beams. He then took a deep breath and used the ghostly wail as his friends grabbed Fenton Bazookas and shot at the evil ghost.

Jack pulled out an upgraded Fenton Thermos and sucked Dark Dan up when he noticed that the evil version of his son was off his guard. Danny ran up to his father, and the four Fentons, Sam, and Tucker all held the lid down as the Thermos started shaking. Danny then used his power to weld the thermos cap shut.

Once the thermos was sealed for good, Danny turned a glare towards Skulker.

"Clockwork made me do it" Skulker said quickly before signaling the others to go back to the Ghost Zone as Danny had defeated a ghost Masters' Blasters couldn't

"I am going to have a word with that ghost" Danny sighed

"We were protected" Sam said motioning towards her medallions

"Thank goodness" Danny sighed with relief before he did something that made Paulina's jaw drop as everyone watched

Danny kissed Sam right on the lips while he was in his ghost form

"YES!" Tucker cheered. "FINALLY! AFTER TWO LONG YEARS OF WAITING…"

"Tucker" Danny said as he and Sam pulled out of their kiss.

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" they chorused before going back to kissing.

Danny decided to REALLY make it the best birthday ever by getting rid of Vlad's blackmail on him. While in the kiss, he transformed into Danny Fenton in front of the whole town.

Knowing what her brother was doing, Jazz turned to Vlad and stuck her tongue out at him.

Danny had to admit, this was the best birthday EVER

**The End**


End file.
